mmd_border_of_deathfandomcom-20200213-history
Zaike Katayama
(PAGE IS STILL A WORK IN PROGRESS) Zaike Katayama, called "Zaike-kun" by his partner, is a peculiar character. He holds a striking resemblance to our main protagonist. He seems to play a bit of a threat to Ike. Not much is known about him quite yet. Design Zaike looks very much like Ike as a doppelganger. Except Zaike's hair is dark and tinted with red, while some ends of his hair also red. His clothes are very much like Ike's, except with more red to show his "Scarlet Servant" title. Like Ike, Zaike also has belts strapped at his thighs. Except he has three at his left and one at his right, along with one more at his ankle. One of his left straps is also used to hold his own knife. Unlike Ike, he wears fingerless gloves. He wears a choker at his neck with a red cross. Under his left eye, there appears to be a marking of a red cross with red wings. Personality Zaike is considered almost the polar opposite of Ike, doing things that Ike wouldn't generally do. Though most who meet him would see him as a large gentleman. Unless he is occumpanied by his partner, then he takes an icy demeanor. He tends to talk for his partner, too, since she is not a talkative person. With his gentleman behaviour, he knows how to get his way through things...before ending up killing someone in his path. Profile TO BE UPDATED Combat TO BE UPDATED Abilities *Being around Zanade a lot, he has the capability of reading her expressions to know what she's thinking. "Reading people like an open book" in a way. He's learned through this when she never talks so much. This becomes helpful for him to talk in her place when she chooses not to speak. *Zaike seems to have the abliity to give and drain energy. He's at least capable of choosing WHEN to do these actions. Most commonly, he only uses this with his partner since she always depetes her energy faster than normal, so he shares his energy with hers. *Knife Expert *Swordsman TO BE UPDATED Relationships *Zanade Masayume - Zanade is his partner whom he is always seen walking around with. He treats her with high respect and heeds her orders to get what she wants done. However, it seems that he likes to flirt with her, which she often ignores or plays along with. Some signs of this action seem to reveal that he has deep feelings for her. TO BE UPDATED Fun Facts *Zaike's name is barely much different from Ike's. "Za" was simply added in the beginning of "Ike." *Zaike was first designed as a "Zatsune" for Ike Katayama, acting as the evil, dark half. The creator than decided to give him a better background story to keep him around. **The character Zaike was actually born through a roleplay the creator and her friend had for a very long time. (And is still somewhat present today) *It is noticed that Zaike holds some similarities to Touhou Project's character, Sakuya Izayoi. **Both use knives **Both serve a "scarlet lady" [Zaike's, Sakuya's] whom they've devoted themselves to. *From Zaike's profile picture here, it is noticed that he holds his sword in his left hand. In truth, he's actually ambidextrous. *Zaike seems fond of roses and lotus flowers. **This is most likely due to his partner being that she teleports through a whirlwind of roses and their home also has a lotus pond. *Zaike's hair seems to be an interesting aspect about his appearance. Being that the ends of his hair are red, it is wondered HOW they became like that and what happens when he gets a haircut. **It is assumed that this is actually Zanade's doing, as she uses her magic to maintain his hair as so. Even after getting a haircut, her magic would "repaint" back red tips of his hair. *In his freetime, when he's not busy serving Zanade, Zaike actually likes to dance. *If both 3D models of Ike and Zaike were loaded together and the lighting was set down all the way to zero, it's noticed that they'd look very alike in color. The only difference would be to look for Zaike's marking under his eye. TO BE UPDATED